childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Walking Through the Jungle
Do you see the green puzzle piece above this sentence? Hover over it. A message will pop up. Go down to the bottom-right corner, and click "edit". Under "parameters", enter in the information about the book. (Note that you should leave "name" empty.) Then click "OK". The "information box" is now done. Once you're finished, delete this message - but don't delete the green puzzle piece! Description Add your description here. Please make this description neutral, without sentences like "This is a really good book". The description is supposed to give people a taste of what the book's about, without putting your views. If you do have comments like "This is a really good book" please put them in the Reader's Reviews section. Reader's Reviews The children’s picture book ''Walking Through the Jungle ''is written and illustrated by Debbie Harter. The book covers several themes, meaning it is a very versatile resource to be used within the Foundation Stage, Key Stage 1, and even Key Stage 2. The story follows a young girl who travels around the world, discovering a variety of different landscapes, and engaging in different cultural practices. The young girl travels through a jungle, the sea, to an iceberg and discovers that each landscape has its own range of animals and plants. The pictures are very bright and colourful, instantly attracting the attention of a young child, and meaning that they can be used as a starting point of discussion concerning the sorts of species found in a particular place. In terms of language, there is a big emphasis on repetition, as phrases are continually used throughout the book, meaning that the child reader can begin to join in with the reading process, as they recognise the refrains. The use of rhetorical questions such as ‘what do you see?’ also invites discussion and allows the reader to feel included and part of the journey which the young girl is making. The language is also very rhythmic, which creates the opportunity for the teacher to introduce songs to the children, or to make a very interactive, dramatic display with the children, using the book as a basis for the activity. The use of onomatopoeia, reflecting the noises of each animal which the girl comes across, again allows the children to become involved with the story, imitating the noises, which in turn assists with their practise of phonological awareness. The final section of the book sums up the story well, as the young girl is positioned at her dinner table, surrounded by the animals she has met. This page is helpful to focus on as the children are able to look at each animal in turn, and attempt to link them to a particular landscape. Overall, this book deals with many different landscapes from across the world and looks at the different animals which live there, meaning that the book could be used in geography or science lessons. However it is also a very good book for helping with language and literacy, and it allows children to become interactively involved with the story in an individual, or whole-class context. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: add your suggested reading age *Reading Aloud Age: add your suggested read-aloud age Add comments about the book's suitability, possible concerns and content. If the book is totally clean put "Clean". If you like this you might like *List other books or authors here External Links *Add external links here